


In Bed

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Multi, cheerful nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because waking up is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

_Whose elbow is this?_ Watson wondered, even as he kissed it. He knew it wasn't Holmes's -- Holmes's knobby protuberances had all been memorized by his biographer long ago. And it wasn't any of the ladies'. There was a distinctly masculine appearance to the thing, despite the indistinct outlines that were all that could be seen this far under the covers. He licked it, and the answering groan gave him an answer. _Ah. Lestrade._

"Not now," the Inspector mumbled. "All fucked out now. Sleepin'."

"Sleep quieter," Irene Adler suggested from somewhere near the head of the bed. "Some of us are all tuckered out."

"I'm awake," Mrs. Hudson said scornfully from near the foot of the bed. "Young people have no stamina these days."

"Does that mean there'll be scones for breakfast?" Mary wondered aloud.

"Woof!" Gladstone, always alerted by the mention of food, commented from under the bed.

"I said I was awake," Mrs Hudson replied. "Not ambitious."

"I can make scones," Holmes threatened, and as one the other inhabitants of the bed recognized the threat and reached to grab one of the detective's limbs.

"No."

"Not again."

"It was you made dinner."

"And see where that got us!"

"Thoroughly fucked!"

Watson looked at Lestrade, and then Mary, and Mrs. Hudson, and Irene Adler in turn. "On second thought..." he began.

"By all means!" Holmes was pushed out the bed and the covers were hastily pulled down around the others, exiling him to his duties. The snoring had already begun.

But Watson had one last thing to say. "Don't forget the jam!"


End file.
